AzureClan: Obsession, love, and just for lust
by XXlaptidemcrazeXX
Summary: AzureClan has been hit to the next level with mating. Learn how- or what- Gorsepelt has gone though as a normal warrior, before Treenight had r.aped every she-cat in the clan, and changed the rules of the clan, for everyone to mate whenever and where ever they wanted. What Gorsetail went though before a dark forest cat visited him. And before he wanted to kill the whole clan...


Gorsepelt, the newly named warrior, lift his chin in the praises of his clan mates. A warrior now, with Daisypaw- fall. Daisyfall. Gorsepelt licked her ear, and she returned the lick. "We're warriors now.. You know what this means?" Daisyfall licked his ear again. "We can be mates." He replied happily. "Gorsepelt! Daisyfall! Congratulations!" Lightpaw, Callingpaw and Cloudypaw came and congratulated them. "It won't be long before we get our names!" Callingpaw mewed. Daisyfall nudged her friend. "Yeah. I wanted to tell you something.." She turned to Gorsepelt. "She's my best friend, please?" He nodded. "Gorsepelt!" Leafstorm, another new warrior, trotted up to him. "A warrior now, eh?" She joked. "But you haven't learned everything yet." She smiled. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Gorsepelt mewed after leaving the camp. "You'll see." Leafstorm simply mewed. They stopped in a hollow, unknown to Gorsepelt. "This is called the mating hollow." Leafstorm explained. "Why did you bring me here?" Gorsepelt gulped. She smiled at him. "I want to mate with you."

"I'm with Daisyfall..."

"But did she mate with you yet?" He shook his head. "But I don't want to mate with you."

"Well guess what, cool guy. You will, weather you like it or not."

"No!" She leaped on him, licking him, and rubbing her tail against his member. "Take it out!" She hissed between licks. "Never!"

"You leave me no choice..." She leaned down, and sucked the tip of his member, causing him to moan and bring it out. "S-stop..." He groaned. Leafstorm smiled, and wrapped her mouth around it, and sucked his tiny member. "So.. Small.." She groaned. He soon pulled away, and left his member dangling. _She won't leave me until I do mate with her... I-I might as well... Sorry, Daisyfall. I promise I'll never do this again._ "Come here if you want to mate with me." Gorsepelt teased, feeling heavier than usual. Leafstorm licked her lips, and leaped on him again, licking his member. He got into position, pushing her over so she lay on her back, and his haunches was over her face. Her steaming core breathed into his face, making him actually want to do it.

He gasped, and felt a tongue going around his member. The feeling made him moan, and he plunged into her core, licking in circles, savouring the taste, thinking if he and Daisyfall can do this. Suprisingly, Leafstorm pulled away. She got into a hunting crouch, but her hind quarters was slightly higher. He knew what to do, even though he'd never done it. Already, he felt himself drooling, and his member was almost juicing, but he pulled it up, and mounted on top of her. "Do it, Gorsepelt." Leafstorm whispered. He nodded, and pushed his member into her core. He gritted his teeth. _So.. TIGHT.. _He thought. "TIGHT!" He screamed. "Didn't you mate with Treenight or something?" He growled. "His cock was too big for me!" She hissed. She yowled. He pulled out, and he put his member in again. In. Out. In. Out. That was his pattern. And every time in put it in, she would scream. He must have hit a certain spot, because she moaned with joy. "TAKE ME LIKE A BADGER!" She squealed. Her tight walls pressed against his member, making him moan as well. He continued, and hit the same spot. "FASTER, YOU FOX!" He did it faster, as fast as he could, to make sure she didn't ask again. She gasped, and Gorsepelt could see her digging her claws into the ground. He let his juices flow, and soon, it was a juicy senation in Leafstorm's core.

Gorsepelt finally pulled away, and the grass was stained with juices. Gorsepelt leaned down to lick her core, and she didn't hesitate or flinch. After he was done, she did the same thing, aand began to suck, which Gorsepelt didn't object. She pulled away, and licked her lips for any sign of cum. She nodded, and padded away from the hollow, leaving Gorsepelt. He groomed his fur, feeling starge that a she-cat had just raped him. Gorsepelt padded away, pretending that it never happened. Daisyfall trotted towards him when he reached camp, nuzzling him affectionatly. "Daisyfall." He purred. "Gorsepelt." She purred back. She looked around to make sure no one was watching, and she brushed past him into the warriors' den, rubbing her tail against his member while doing so. Still, no one was watching, except Leafstorm, who was sitting with her legs far apart, obviously wanting to show her core to other toms, who would mate with her, which apparently worked with him. He saw a glimpse of Treenight looking at it, who licked his lips. Gorsepelt rolld his eyes, and rubbed his member with his own tail, then padded away, with his tail down low.

He saw two newly made nests in the warriors' den, and Daisyfall came and nuzzled him. "You didn't have to make both." He purred. She laughed, and led him outside camp, far from camp, into the forest. She sat down like Leafstorm, but her paws were poking her core. "This weird scent has been bothering me all day." She groaned. "I want you to find out what it is." Gorsepelt licked his lips. "Sure." He poked his nose close to her core, and sniffed it. Heat scent, the same one on Leafstorm. He licked it, and she moaned. He licked it continusly, but is member wasn't in the mood for some serious mating. He stuck his tongue in her core, and she moaned with pleasure. "Deeper.. Please.." She moaned. He tried to go as deep as possible, and his tongue was far too small. He pulled away, exposing his member to her. She licked it without hesitation, and he pulled away. "Sorry, tomorrow, maybe?" He looked at her. "Definatly." She nodded, and rubbed her tail against his member before leaving. _Yes.. Tomorrow..._


End file.
